


Get Your Hands Off My Man

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [47]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 2won, Drabble, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, fulfilled request, jealous hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Every man has a breaking point, and Hyungwon has just about reached it with a certain hyung of his.





	Get Your Hands Off My Man

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MBBReqSpot](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MBBReqSpot) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> “Can you write 2won fic about Hyungwon's jealousy because of Minhyuk always touching his boyfriend Wonho and Hyungwon can't handle this anymore :) because I feel like someday Hyungwon'll explode about this lol :D”

Minhyuk giggles playfully as he grips at Hoseok’s well-defined arms, cheekily grinning as he does so. There’s a certain twinkle in his eye Hyungwon doesn’t quite like. It’s something so obvious he can see it from the other side of the room… which is where he is.

 _God_ , his blood absolutely boils at the flirtatious look to his eye, the underlying lust in his gaze. It’s a look the vocalist gives all the members of MONSTA X, and Hyungwon should be used to it… But, then again, he isn’t dating all the other members… He’s dating Hoseok, and _he’s_ the only one allowed to look at the well-defined man in such a way.

Hyungwon yelps out suddenly, his gaze finally tearing itself away at the stinging pain in his upper arms. He glances down only to see he’d been gripping onto himself without realizing. He sighs heavily, turning away from the sinful sight. He can’t stand to look at it anymore, it just hurts too much.

“Ahh, hyuuuung~” Minhyuk says, his boisterous tones piercing Hyungwon’s very soul, “you’re so strong and good-looking~!! Maybe it’s about time you take me to the gym, _work me out_ some, huh~?”

“THAT’S IT!”

Hyungwon whirls about on his heel, stomping over towards the two on the couch and absolutely fuming. Hoseok’s eyes are wide, fearful… much similar to a terrified little rabbit, whereas Minhyuk is merely staring at him amusedly, a triumphant smirk on his face. That only serves to piss Hyungwon off even more, though, his hands clenching at his sides.

“Lee Minhyuk, you know good and well what you’re doing,” Hyungwon begins, reaching forward to pull Hoseok free. “You need to _back off_ , and get your hands off _my_ man! Get your own boyfriend if you want someone to cuddle with from now on!!”

He then turns back around and stomps off, tugging Hoseok along behind him. Unbeknownst to him, Hoseok glances back at Minhyuk, giving him a silent thank you as he’s dragged away. Minhyuk merely nods at him, cockiness and pride shining in his eyes.

 

Hoseok would never tell Hyungwon this in a million years, but Minhyuk being handsy with him wasn’t exactly… _entirely_ uninvited. Not because Hoseok wants to _be_ with the other, god forbid, but because of a fight he had gotten into with that froggy dongsaeng of his recently.

God, that fight. They had both said some things they regret now, as all couples do when they’re arguing, but Hoseok had been trying since then to make it right. He’d questioned Hyungwon’s feelings for him, voicing his own insecurities about the relationship as a whole. After all, why would someone as perfect as Hyungwon _ever_ choose to go out with _him_?

They hadn’t spoken since the fight, and Hoseok just _knew_ it was because of what he had said. He’d been sulking around the dorm for days, and Minhyuk had finally asked what was going on between them. Of course, the younger had immediately offered to help, and thus the plan to make Hyungwon so jealous he’d _have_ to say something to Hoseok then.

 

Hoseok makes a mental note to thank Minhyuk later for putting himself into the line of fire like he had. But, for now, he probably ought to steer clear. As if hearing his thoughts, Hyungwon tightens his grip on Hoseok’s hand.

They finally come to a stop in a side-room, a bit off the beaten path, and Hyungwon closes the door shut behind them. There’s nothing in the room save for a battered-looking couch, and the younger visual pulls the vocal towards it. He sits them both down, and Hyungwon snuggles close into Hoseok’s side, his lanky form folding itself around him.

“I don’t want anyone even _looking_ at you for the next week,” Hyungwon mutters, a defiant pout clear in his voice. He keeps his face nuzzled against Hoseok’s arm, though, keeping such an expression hidden. Hoseok chuckles warmly, but Hyungwon only presses himself closer. “I mean it, hyung. You’re mine, and mine only. Forever and always…”

Hoseok leans over, kissing the top of his hair affectionately.

“Forever and always…” he merely murmurs in reply, a smile coming to him at the thought. What a wonderful, wonderful thought that is.


End file.
